A Very Cahill Musical
by IHeartScience
Summary: Oh yeah. You read the title right. And how could you not want to read it? Oh also, you need to read the authors note for the story to make sense. You know, just saying. Please read and review and give me songs suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: READ THE FOLLOWING! I KNOW IT IS TEMPTING TO IGNORE THE AUTHORS NOTE, BUT IF YOU DON'T READ IT YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**Hello fabulous wonderful people who are reading this! So you're probably wondering "How can you do a musical story on fan fiction? You can't attach music or anything like that. Furthermore, why would you want to write a musical on fanfiction?" Well I want to write it because…I'M BORED! I've also had a lot of sugar so sorry if I come across a wee bit crazy. And here's how I'm gonna make it a musical:**

**In certain places there will be the names of songs and who they are by, you being the awesome person you are will go on YouTube and listen to the song. While you are listening to the song, you will not read what the characters are doing, only who's singing what parts and you will use that thing in your head to imagine the characters dancing whilst singing the songs. Understand? Fantastic! **

**This takes place during the Medusa plot and it's how things should have gone, and how they would have gone if the 39 clues was a musical. I also included my original character, Elizabeth. I've used her in other stories and she just sort of fit in this one. I would like you, the fantastic reader, to choose who she should be shipped with. Leave your opinion in the reviews! Oh, yeah that reminds me, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now let's get this show on the road! *Jazz hands***

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Why are we here?"

"Do you guys know what happened to my sister?"

"Why do you guys have this big command thingy?"

"Whoa, when did Amy get hot?"

"Idiot."

"Is there food here?"

"Get that stupid cat away from me!"

"Awe he's peeing on you! Good kitty!"

"Infernal feline."

"What does this big red button do?"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

Everyone did just that and turned to look at Amy with shocked expressions. Apparently she wasn't the same stammering timid girl she used to be. Dan was more serious, or as serious as someone who wears Pokémon pajamas can be.

"Thank you. Now, as you know some Cahills have been kidnapped, and before you interrupt, the madrigals are not responsible. The Vespers are."

"Who are the Vespers?"

"Isn't that a type of disease or something?"

"Seriously, Jonah?"

"What!"

"Stupid Janus."

"Snooty Ekat."

"SHUT UP!" This time it was Dan.

"Vespers are a secret…group, organization thingy, and are like the Cahills opposites. You used to think the other branches were evil, but the Vespers are a whole different type of evil. They kidnapped the others and they tried to kidnap me and Amy."

There was a stunned silence for a moment.

"Is anyone else wondering who the nerdy guy and the ginger are?" Hamilton broke the silence and everyone turned to look at the two people standing a little to the side of Amy and Dan.

"That's Evan, Amy's boyfriend and temporary Madrigal. And the ginger is Elizabeth."

Ian tensed when he heard the 'Amy's boyfriend' part, but it was so microscopic, no one noticed.

"Hi." Elizabeth said and gave an awkward little wave. Evan just stood there like a dead fish.

"Anyway, we need to work together if we want to get our relatives back. Who's in?"

About half of them raised there hands.

"There'll be cupcakes."

Everyone else raised there hands.

Ian didn't like Evan. In fact, he hated him. Ian had hoped that maybe he could talk to Amy and become friends and eventually more. But that bubble had been popped by Evan. Evan was a stupid name.

And what was worse is he walked in to the library and they were acting all couple-y. Amy was sitting on the couch, her feet on the ottoman, Evan had his head in her lap, and she played with his hair while she read.

It was nauseating.

_**Ian sings White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons while walking around the library and looking at Evan and Amy.**_

**So what did ya think? I might post another chapter...you know, if people review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was actually very wise of Dan to say that Evan was a "temporary" madrigal. He wasn't a Madrigal anymore, and if it was up to Amy, he wouldn't be of the male gender anymore.

Why?

"He's a jackass." Sinead said.

"A total jerk." Madison agreed.

"If it makes you feel better, I heard Ian gave him a black eye, a broken nose and two cracked ribs, plus a dose of some unknown poison." Elizabeth chimed in.

Amy laughed slightly through her sniffles and tears. Evan had cheated on Amy and when they found out; he had run like the devil was following him. But they were Cahills, and at least one of them was going to kick his ass.

So, the girls had gone into the room they would be sharing and sat on their bunk beds to talk about the only thing more frustrating than the Vespers. Boys.

"He beat up Evan?" Amy asked and the others nodded.

"I'll have to thank him for that." Amy sighed and Elizabeth smirked.

"I think Ian wanted to beat up Evan the moment he met him." The others looked confused for a minute before Sinead and Madison got big oh!s on their faces. Amy however was still oblivious.

"Why would he hate Evan?" She asked looking between the three of them. They all put on innocent faces.

"No reason. Forget I said anything." Elizabeth said casually. Amy grumbled a bit and Sinead changed the subject.

"What are we gonna do about the hostages?" The mood was suddenly serious as they all thought for a minute. Amy was the one who answered.

"Whatever the Vespers want us to do." They were all silent for a moment before Elizabeth thought it would be better to go back to the original topic.

"So, just out of curiosity, was Evan a good kisser?" She asked lightly.

"Elizabeth!" Amy, Sinead and Madison all said, indignant.

"What?" She shrugged. The others would have made some comment, but Amy's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil. Seriously, I'm surprised my phone didn't burst into flames." Amy said looking at her phone like it would bite her. After it ringed again she picked it up.

"What do you want, Evan?"

"Please just let me explain."

"Fine."

"Oh…um…well, I didn't expect you to hear me out, so just give me a moment

_**Make me believe by Angel Taylor**_ sung by Amy

"Goodbye Evan." Amy said and hung up.

"Cool." Elizabeth said and they all looked at her like seriously and she just nodded.

"So you don't have a crush on Amy?"

"Yep."

"You know for a Lucian you really suck at lying."

"I am not lying. I don't like Amy."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Finally!"

"You don't like Amy, you love her."

"Dammit. I knew you wouldn't believe me so easily. Why can't you be as thick-headed as other Tomas?"

"I'm just gonna ignore the jab at my branch. Also, you didn't deny that you love Amy!"

"Shut up."

"Just admit it, you love Amy."

"Fine, I love Amy. Happy? Wait what are you holding behind your back, Hamilton?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, what is it?"

"A voice recorder."

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

"I'm gonna run away now."

"That's a wise choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, my peeps! So, who should I ship Elizabeth with? Also, any suggestions for songs I could use?**

BTW: IN THIS STORY NELLIE WAS NOT KIDNAPPED!

For the Cahill girls, life was suckish. Amy had been cheated on, Madison's sister was gone, Sinead's brother was gone, and Elizabeth was constantly being pestered by the others about her love life. Or lack there of.

Add all of that to the anticipation from waiting for the vespers message and it wasn't surprising what said girls were doing that night.

"I'm ugly!" Amy said, huffing.

"No you're not." Elizabeth said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes I am, why else would Evan have cheated on me?" She shot back.

"You are not ugly and Evan cheated on you because he's a jerk, now give me back the cookie dough."

And things were not going well for the boys either.

"Hamilton, give me that recorder!"

"NEVER!"

"I'll shoot you!"

"If you do I'll tell Amy that you did and then she'll never want to go out with you!"

"Dammit!"

Nellie was in the background watching all of this, and decided she would help them. And that she would help the girls first because she wanted cookie dough.

"I'm uglier than you!" Elizabeth said, grumpily.

"No you're not. I'm ugly!" Sinead said grabbing the cookie dough.

"Neither of you are ugly! I'm ugly!" Amy said taking the cookie dough.

"AT LEAST YOU GUYS AREN'T MANISH LIKE ME!" Madison shouted, grappling the cookie dough from Amy.

"NONE OF YOU ARE UGLY!" Nellie shouted, and they all turned to look at her in shock.

**Nellie sings Ugly by Christina Grimmie**

None of them noticed when Nellie walked out with the cookie dough.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I asked you guys who I should pair Elizabeth with and you were NO HELP AT ALL! I'm just gonna pair her with…Jonah. I usually do that anyway. Please review and leave song suggestions. **

**~TOTALLY AWESOME PAGE BREAK~**

"So, Amy's still not coming out of your room?" Ian asked the girls awkwardly at breakfast.

"Nope." Madison, Sinead and Elizabeth all replied in harmony and the Cahills stared at them while they high fived.

"So, Ian," Elizabeth started smirking evilly, "I heard you beat up Evan, and I'm ever so curious as to why you did." The other Cahills hid grins as Ian shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, erm, you see… I have my reasons." He stated the last part trying to seem confident but he was also trying to see if Amy would come in at any moment.

"Really? Maybe reasons like, oh I don't know, you love her?" She asked in an innocent voice, but her face was anything but innocent.

"WhatHuhWhyWouldYouSayThat?" Ian said in one big mush as he paled.

"Well, you see, Hamilton showed me a very interesting recording the other day…" She said, smirking.

Ian instantly went from pale to bright red and Hamilton decided it would be an opportune moment to go for his 7 in the morning run. The morning run he had never taken in his life, but he decided to start making it a habit.

"When did he show it to you?" Ian asked not sure whether to be angry or very very afraid.

"Well, he didn't actually show me. I snuck into his room and found it when I was looking for his football helmet so that I could paint it pink." She said and took a sip of orange juice nonchalantly.

Ian decided on angry and afraid. He left breakfast with whatever dignity he had left and went to his room to find a way to outsmart her. As soon as he left the Cahills burst out laughing.

Slowly the Cahills left, and Elizabeth left last right after Jonah. Before he left he said,

"You know, you're a really funny girl."

Elizabeth smiled devilishly at him and he laughed walking away, but as soon as he couldn't see her anymore the smile slid off her face.

**Elizabeth sings Funny Girl the Glee version**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no clue what to write, pun intended. None of you have suggested songs, and I don't know what should happen yet. So, pretty please suggest things for this story or for one shots. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I finally came up with some ideas for this and a special thanks to The Girl of the Moon for her input. I was going to use the song Jealousy but I decided on the Darren Criss song instead. Now, on with it!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to fake date so that Hamilton will be jealous?"

"That about sums it up."

"Pretty smart, Ekat."

"No, duh Jonah. Also you could make Elizabeth jealous."

"What? Why would you think I want to make her jealous?" Jonah laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, please, I'm an Ekat and can figure out the signs. Whenever you look at her your pupils dilate and your pulse speeds up. I understand the physical reactions."

"Damn. Does anyone else know?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. So, what do you say?"

At lunch Jonah and Sinead walked in to the room holding hands.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life,' was all Elizabeth was thinking throughout lunch. Hamilton looked like he wanted to shove his pizza in Jonah's face and Elizabeth felt like hers was going to make a re-appearance.

"You okay, Elizabeth?" Amy had walked over to her and was talking quietly. They were all eating lunch in Cahill command so that they could keep an eye on the screens. Dan was playing video games with Sinead's brother, Ian was sneaking glances at Amy and playing solitaire, and the rest were just sitting eating pizza.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth knew very well why she wouldn't be, but hoped that all of that damn training would cover it.

"Oh, come on. I know you like Jonah." Amy smirked and Elizabeth could have sworn that Ian almost swooned when he saw her pull of his signature facial expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth replied and took another bite of pizza.

"Yes you do. You look at him like-"

"Like Ian looks at you?" Elizabeth hoped that changing the focus onto Amy's love life would distract her.

"What?" Amy replied shocked.

"You seriously don't know?" Elizabeth wasn't sure whether to laugh or what at Amy's obliviousness.

"Know what?"

"Ian's totally in love with you." Elizabeth took another bite of pizza as if she had just said the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Elizabeth almost sighed with relief knowing that Amy was far to distracted with her own love life to bring up Jonah again. She would have come up with a new conversation but Hamilton asked to talk to her in private.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ian was failing horrible at solitaire. And it wasn't because he sucked at it; it was because he was paying more attention to Amy then the game. And then Amy started paying attention to him.

She looked at him, he looked away.

He looked at her, she looked away.

Repeat until lunch was over, and it sums up what happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, you know how Jonah and Sinead are dating?"

"Yeah…"

"We should fake date to make them jealous."

"What? Why would I want to make Jonah jealous?"

"Don't even try to deny it, you totally love him. When you were trying to spray paint my helmet I was in your room reading your diary."

"How? It requires a password and the diary itself is written in German."

"It was pretty easy to figure out the password; I noticed that you had an "A Very Potter Musical" poster, so I typed in Redvines. And I speak German."

"Momentary grudging respect."

"So, Elizabeth whatever-your-last-name-is, will you be my fake girlfriend?"

Wow, two fake relationships in one day. The Cahills are on a role.

_**Sinead, Jonah, Hamilton, and Elizabeth all sing Jealousy by Darren Criss**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. I really need some more song suggestions, I mean come on people. I don't care if you just write down all the songs on your YouTube favorites playlist. Just give me something to work with here!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Okay, so let me see if I understand. You are dating Hamilton because Jonah's dating Sinead and you want to make Jonah jealous. Right?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Wow, you have a weird love life."

"Amy, you're not exactly one to talk."

"Touché."

"So, what are you gonna do about Ian?"

"I don't know, I just don't know if I can trust him not to hurt me."

"Amy, when Evan cheated on you Ian beat the crap out of him, Ian is always looking at you like you're a goddess and Madison and I stole his diary and believe me he would never hurt you."

"You stole his diary?"

"That's not important. What's important is tha- *BEEP*

"Hey, what was that?"

"That was the phone from the Vespers."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow, Hamilton. That's crafty. I mean, that's like ninja crafty."

"I know right? Not bad for a Tomas as Sinead would say."

"And you came up with this all by yourself?"

"Yep. I date Elizabeth to make Sinead jealous, Sinead realizes she likes me, she breaks up with Jonah, Elizabeth and I have a mutual break up, I get Sinead and Elizabeth gets Jonah."

"Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Amy, Sinead, Elizabeth, and Madison are close. I mean, really close."

"So?"

"So, Elizabeth might tell Amy, and Amy will tell Sinead, and then your entire plan will fall apart."

"Did not think of that one."

"Yep, oh by the way, I just blew up your character and now I'm t-bagging him."

"Dude, come on! Not cool man. I put my controller down for one second…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Nedward."

"Hey, Maddie.

"Don't call me Maddie!"

"Then, don't call me Nedward! That's not even the long version of Ned!"

"Well, then what is the full name for Ned?"

"…"

"Ha."

"You suck."

"Whatever, Nedward."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"GUYS! PEOPLE! EVERYONE IN THE MANSION WHO IS A CAHILL, GET YOUR BUTTS TO CAHILL COMMAND! AMY GOT A TEXT FROM THE VESPERS! Elizabeth out, bitches. (A/N Guess where I got the Elizabeth out bitches from.)"

Needless to say, shouting over a loud speaker that had been installed in the mansion was a very affective way to get everyone's attention. So, ten minutes later and they were all looking at the tiny phones screen. (A/N I'm also changing the original locations and artifacts that they had to find.)

The message read: _Hello Cahills. Before we begin our little game, I would just like to go over some basic rules. And remember, it's not how you play the game; it's whether you win or lose. Rule #1, you will do what we say, when we say it. Rule #2, every time you act out, it will be reflected on the hostages. Rule #3, do not cross us. You will regret it. _

_Well, now that we have that all sorted out, I would be preparing if I were you. We hold all the cards, but that doesn't mean preparation won't help you stack the deck. _

_-Vesper 1_

The Cahills sat in silence before Elizabeth spoke up.

"I think there's a photo attached." Amy nodded and opened the photo, to reveal the hostages that they expected, and one they didn't. It was a boy of about 17 or 18 with brown hair and slightly familiar features.

"Who is that?" Ian asked what they were all thinking. All except one of them.

"That's my brother." Was all Elizabeth could choke out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup! So, I'm not going to have a song every single chapter. I'm going to do them as often as possible, but not every single chapter. So, yeah. I don't own 39 clues.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After Elizabeth had run out looking quite distraught, everyone looked at Hamilton expectantly. He had no clue why.

"What?" He asked and the guys fought back sniggers while the girls were angry at his obliviousness.

"Oh, right! I'm her boyfriend and stuff, I forgot. Be right back." Hamilton was about to go but Jonah stopped him and went to find Elizabeth without explaining why he thought he should go instead of Hamilton. Although several of the Cahills had very similar guesses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Elizabeth? You okay?" Elizabeth looked up. She had been sitting in the garden hidden under a willow tree. Jonah had found her because he remembered the first day he was here and they both sat under it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorta." She looked down at her hands and he sat next to her. His hand was practically itching to hold hers, but he resisted. Because he had a girlfriend, and she had a boyfriend. Something she seemed to remember.

"Why didn't Hamilton come?" She noticed he tensed slightly and he wanted to punch something.

"He was being a thick-head as usual. Why are you dating that dense Tomas, anyway?" He asked, unable to contain the bitterness in his voice.

"Because- I- that's beside the point. Why are you dating Sinead? She hates your music, she likes Jane Austen better than Shakespeare and she's just so…preppy."

"I asked you first."

"Oh, wow. Real mature, Jonah. You should go; your girlfriend probably is waiting for you."

"Do you want me to send the dolt out?" Jonah would have rather punched Hamilton, but if he could make Elizabeth feel better…Jonah considered spending a long time in the Cahill gym later.

"No, what I want is to be alone." She said it with a great deal of venom and he quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it before going back inside.

They both tried to convince themselves that they hadn't felt the tingle when their hands touched.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome to the first meeting of the 'fix Hamilton's screw ups' club."

"Did you really have to name it that, Dan?"

"Yes, Hamilton, I did."

"Grr."

Hamilton, Dan, Ian, and Elizabeth were all sitting on bean bags in Cahill command. Hamilton and Dan were friends, Ian came because he was on monitor watch, and Dan bribed Elizabeth with Skittles.

"So, what exactly are Hamilton's screw ups?" Elizabeth asked, popping a skittle into her mouth.

"Well, he's not acting like you're boyfriend and you two are supposedly dating." Dan answered. Ian looked away from the monitor for a minute.

"Wait, they're not dating?" He asked, completely out of the loop.

"Yeah, me and Hamilton are just fake dating to make Sinead and Jonah jealous." Another Skittle bravely gave its life to keep her in the room.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Dan asked and tried to steal one of Elizabeth's Skittles, she smacked him on the hand.

"Why don't Hamilton and I just have a break up, and hope that it has the desired affect on Jonah and Sinead." Elizabeth suggested, eager to leave now that she was running out of Skittles.

"Yeah, that works." Hamilton said, but then Ian thought of something.

"Wait, which one of you will dump the other?" He asked and Elizabeth decided.

"I'll break up with him. That way Sinead will feel bad for him." She looked to Hamilton for confirmation and he nodded.

"Okay, then. I'm leaving because I'm out of Skittles. Hamilton, why don't we just pretend that we just broke up and stuff. Bye."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Look I think we should stop fake dating."

"Yeah, it's hard for me to see Elizabeth in pain because of me."

"Yeah, we can say that you broke up with me so I'll get pity from Hamilton."

"K, see ya. I'm gonna go find Elizabeth."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth where are you!" Jonah had looked through the entire mansion and was looking outside for several minutes before he heard some noise near the willow tree.

He ran over and saw Elizabeth struggling with a Vesper.

"Get your hands off me!" She tried to punch him in the nose but he grabbed her hand. Jonah stepped in and kicked the guy in the shin, but not before the man got out chloroform and Elizabeth was half passed out.

Jonah punched the man in the face, breaking his nose, kicked him in the stomach and the man ran off in defeat. Elizabeth was only half conscious and when Jonah picked her up her arms automatically wrapped around his neck.

He tried to ignore the fact that if he leaned down he could kiss her, and she tried to ignore the fact that the first time she and Jonah had any real contact was when she was drugged and almost passed out.

_**Jonah sings look after you by the Fray.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, two chapters in one day! You know, I think that deserves some reviews don't you?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, wake up. Please wake up."

Elizabeth had regained consciousness, but she kept her eyes closed. She recognized Jonah's voice and could tell he was the one holding her hand from the fact that it felt like she had stuck her hand in an electrical outlet.

"You really have to wake up. If you don't wake up then I'll- I mean- everyone will be heartbroken. And everyone will be pissed at the universe because they didn't get a chance to say that they're pretty sure they're in love with you. So, just please wake up."

Elizabeth thought he was going to continue what was a very sweet speech so she kept her eyes closed, but then she felt something wet hit her face. Was Jonah…was he…crying?

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jonah holding her hand with his eyes closed as he cried. Now, she could let him know that she had heard the speech and make admitting he liked her easier, but she didn't like making things easy.

She got an idea and closed her eyes before speaking softly, almost in a whisper, as if she were talking in her sleep.

"Jonah…" She could sense his head snap up and he moved his chair closer to her still holding her hand. His face was so close she could feel his breath. Her eyes fluttered open and he grinned at her.

"What the hell happened?" If Jonah hadn't thought she was going to die a minute ago, he would have laughed.

"You were knocked out by a Vesper, and you've been asleep for a day and a half. I thought- we all thought you were in a coma or something." She pretended not to notice how his voice cracked slightly at the final words, and the something clearly meant dead.

"Nah, it would take more than that to put me in a coma." He laughed slightly and helped her sit up.

"Anything else interesting happen while I was passed out?" And so Jonah gave her a basic run down of what had happened in the last 36 hours.

Jonah and Sinead broke up

Hamilton and Sinead got together

They got a text from the vespers and Dan and Amy were on their way to Monte Carlo

"And that's pretty much it." Jonah said, and Elizabeth realized he probably wasn't about to admit his feelings for her. So, she decided to play dirty.

"Jonah, I have a small confession to make."

"What?"

"I woke up two minutes before you thought I did."

In another time and place it would have been comical to see Jonah turn red and then white all in one moment, but it was only mildly so right then.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, you know that I like you."

"Yeah."

"I hate my life."

"Why?"

"Because you don't like me in the wa-"

Jonah was cut off by Elizabeth kissing him. She had never been one for voicing her emotions and he knew that this was her way of expressing how she felt towards him. She kissed him, he kissed back, and it felt like heaven.

Until they both remembered that their family members were in danger and that now probably wasn't the best time to get as close to one another as they already were.

_**Jonah and Elizabeth sing Haven't had enough by Marianas Trench**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! HI! HI! I JUST ATE A BUNCH OF SUGAR SO THIS MIGHT BE A REALLY WEIRD CHAPTER!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/?\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/!\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/!\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\!/\/\/\/\**

"So, you were dating Sinead to make me jealous?"

"Yeah…"

"That's hilarious."

"What do you mean? I thought it did make you jealous."

"It did make me jealous, but what's funny is I was dating Hamilton to make you jealous."

"Seriously?"

"Mmhm."

"Wow, we really are idiots. This whole time we could have been together, and instead we were trying to make each other jealous."

"Technically, it's your fault because you dated Sinead before I dated Hamilton."

"It's not my fault!"

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

Whoever woke him up at three o clock in the morning by calling the phone in Cahill command was going to feel the wrath of Ian.

"Hello?"

"Ian?"

Unless of course it was Amy calling.

"Oh, hello, Love. What do you need?"

"Your research skills, the Vespers want us to find a Vermeer in Monte Carlo that hasn't been seen in twenty years."

"I'm on it, love. I'll call you as soon as I find out what I can."

"Thanks. Oh, and Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me love."

"Sorry, love, but the connection is breaking up and I have no idea what you just said so bye."

And with that he hung up. No matter what he would keep calling her love because if he didn't get his affection towards her out into the world somehow then he would spontaneously start kissing her the next time he saw her. So, he stuck with love.

_**Ian sings All To Myself by Marianas Trench**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, are you two officially together?"

"Madison, you don't just ask people if they're together!"

"Duly noted, Hamilton. So, are you?"

"Yes."

"Told you, Ned. Pay up."

"Here's your five dollars."

"Cool. Wanna drink Fanta and get a sugar rush?"

"Sure."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is t-Mmmph!"

"…"

"…"

"That was a great kiss but it's still your fault."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, we both have huge glasses of Fanta that will most likely make us act weird, so if I do or say anything that offends you, I apologize."

"First of all, you couldn't physically hurt me, I'm a Tomas. Secondly, only one thing could emotionally hurt me, and your not gonna say it while under the influence of orange soda."

"What's that one thing?"

"Just shut up and chug, Ned."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, we're officially together."

"Yup."

"A Tomas and an Ekaterina getting along."

"Yeah."

"Just because we like each other doesn't mean we have to stop arguing right?"

"Of course not. It's weird already! We've gone five minutes without fighting!"

"I know! A year ago it would have seemed as weird as Ned saying that unicorns are real."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"UNICORNS ARE REAL AND I WANT ONE! STUDIES SHOW THAT UNICORN POOP IS GLITTERY AND BEAUTIFUL!"

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

"MADISON, YOUR EYES ARE LIKE UNICORN POOP!"

"THAT'S THE SWEETEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME!"

"I'M GOING TO KISS YOU NOW!"

"OKA-Mmmph!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"If you agree that it's your fault I'll kiss you again."

"It was so totally my fault. I'm so sorry. Now how about that kiss."

"…"

"…"

"I lied, it isn't my fault.'

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

"WOW WE JUST KISSED!"

"I KNOW! AND YOU TASTED LIKE FANTA!"

"THIS WON'T RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP OR ANYTHING RIGHT!"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"GOOD. CAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

"Oh."

"What?"

"That's the one thing."

"Madison! Wait, Madison! Where are you going?" If Ned hadn't had so much Fanta he would have realized that she was already gone as soon as he said he didn't like her like that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey, Sinead?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and stuff."

"That would have been really sweet if you hadn't added the, 'and stuff'."

"Oh."

"Hey, Hamilton?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"Cool."

"And stuff."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"HA! I got you to sat is to!"

"Dammit!"

"Yay for me."

"Your pretty clever for a…what branch are you in?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So, technically we aren't allowed to post contests on their own, so I am no longer doing any of my other contests, but I do have a new one. It will be at the bottom of this story for those who are interested.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hamilton, Sinead!"

"Ned, what is it?"

"Madison's gone."

"What? What do you mean she's gone!"

"She ran off and I can't find her anywhere."

"Okay, let's look again and make sure you didn't miss anywhere."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Why won't you tell me what branch you're in?"

"It's complicated."

"What do you mean? There are only five branches how can it be complicated?"

"It just…it just is."

"Okay, that's not confusing at all."

"Do you wanna go see if Ian has found anything about that painting Amy and Dan need to get?"

"Yeah, su- Hey! Don't change the subject, what branch are you from?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"MADISON! MADISON!" They had been looking for two hours and no sign of Madison. Hamilton was upset, Sinead was doing her best to comfort him, and Ned looked close to tears.

"I just got a new text from the Vespers," Ian came running out of the mansion, phone in hand. Before he even caught glimpse of the picture Ned had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What is it?"

"A picture." Or more specifically a picture of Madison held in a cell along with the other hostages.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Madison woke up in a tiny cell along with the other hostages. _Other hostages. I'm a hostage now._

She was first aware of the fact that Reagan was shaking her awake, and secondly aware that Reagan was holding Ted's hand. If it had been a different place and time she would have teased her sister about liking an Ekat, even thought Madison like Ned.

"How long have I been out?" Her voice sounding gravelly and she didn't want to know how horrible she must have looked.

"About a day." Madison bolted upright, instantly regretting it, and did a head count of everyone who was there. She was relieved to find that no one else had been taken. Or more specifically that a certain Starling hadn't been taken.

"Anything interesting happen since I arrived?" Reagan looked like she wanted to laugh at her sisters light hearted tone, but didn't have enough energy.

"Well, Nellie got shot, and Natalie might have a very promising career as a surgeon."

"Oh, do tell."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, it's just…"

"You seem to be saying 'it's just' a lot."

"I know."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to tell you, but at the same time you'll probably hate me when you find out. It's not just as simple as being a member of one of the five branches."

"Elizabeth, look at me."

"Do I have to? Your eyes are very distracting."

"Yes you have to."

"Fine."

"I could never hate you. Even if you drop kicked my heart, I would be finding a logical reason for it, a reason that I deserved it, and it wasn't your fault. So, tell me. I won't hate you. I can't hate you."

_**Elizabeth sings Secrets by One Republic**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Madison hated the little cell. Sure, being caught up by Reagan had been fun for a bit, but now all she could do was sit there. And plus the fact that Ted was Ned's twin so he looked so close to Ned it was painful.

Even thought they were twins, they weren't exactly the same. Ned was more the sarcastic and quick to joke one, and Ted was more the brooding verge-of-being-emo one. Madison also knew that Ned liked physics and chemistry whereas Ted liked biology, anthropology, and forensics.

Physically, Ned had freckles and Ted didn't. Ned's hair was a little bit more auburn then his brothers and Ted's was a lot neater than Ned's. Ted's hair was always perfectly in place, to the point where his hair could have been an Ekaterina invention. But Ned's was really messy. It stuck out at odd angles and when he was nervous he would run his hands through it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ned, I know you're worried about Madison but if you keep running your hand through your hair it's going to fall out." Sinead half-heartedly scolded her brother. Most of her attentions where focused on figuring out how to hug Hamilton when he was so much bigger than her.

She tried hugging him from behind; no luck.

She tried hugging him from the side; she felt like a koala

She tried hugging him from the front; his hair tickled her face

In the end she gave up when he took her into a hug instead. She had been trying to hold him in a comforting way, but really him holding her comforted him more.

Ned left the room partially because he wanted to get away from Hamilton and Sinead's coupley-ness, partially because he wanted to do everything to find and save Madison that he could, and partially because he wished he had gotten the chance to be coupley with Madison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Now, I totally get why you said it was complicated."

"Do you hate me?"

"I already told you, I could never hate you."

"Thanks, Jonah. I know most people would hate me."

"The others, do they know?"

"Only Amy."

"Hmm.'

"You're being abnormally quiet, what is it?" Jonah was about to answer but Ned came in looking distressed.

"Ned, what's wrong?"

"The Vespers took Madison." Elizabeth's eyes widened and it took Jonah a minute to remember that Elizabeth, Madison, Amy, and Sinead were all like best friends. Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry and Jonah hugged her while Ned left to escape even more coupley-ness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, and this is Ben, he's Elizabeth's brother."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Is my little sister okay? I mean, last time you saw her?"

"Yeah, although the Vespers tried to kidnap her before me. She got away thanks to Jonah Wizard; he helped her kick the guy." She had every confidence that Elizabeth could have beaten him on her own, but figure throwing in a good word for Jonah might help when Ben met her. He seemed like the over protective brother type.

Out of the corner of her eye Madison saw Reagan and Ted were still holding hands. _Reagan got her Starling, why can't I get mine?_

_**Madison sings Blame it on the Rain by He Is We**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ned honestly didn't know why he was missing Madison so much. Sure, they hung out a lot, but that didn't explain why he felt compelled to spend five hours calculating possible locations for the location the hostages were being held; he had been able to narrow it down to about half of the world.

His brother was a hostage too, but until Madison had been kidnapped he hadn't felt such determination. Another hour and he had cut out another eighth of the world where they couldn't be held.

Two hours later he had it narrowed down to twenty possible countries, and he was starting to maybe figure out why Madison was so important to him. He had read about the scientific effects of love, and so he ran a test on himself.

He looked at a picture of Madison and was alarmed to find that his pulse sped up and his pupils dilated. He wanted to argue with it. To say that he couldn't possibly like her like that, in fact he told her so. And that was when he came to the startling realization that he didn't like her.

He loved her.

_**Ned sings Miss You by Ed Sheeran**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Why would they take Madison? They already had Reagan!"

"Maybe they thought we need more motivation."

"Or maybe they're just heartless bastards."

"Or that.'

"And why did they have to take my brother? I mean, how did they even know I was working with you guys?"

"You know why they took him, you just don't want to acknowledge it, and they're vespers; they practically know everything."

"No they don't."

"What do you mean?"

"There is one thing they don't know that could actually work in our favor."

"What?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now, both of my sisters are hostages." Sinead didn't know what to say to that, so she just hugged him tighter. Ned was about to enter the room, but seeing them being all mushy, and seeing a Tomas cry made him back away.

Ned had a feeling that a crying Tomas, while seemingly vulnerable, could easily deliver a punch regardless. He didn't just have a feeling actually, he knew. He had reviewed the security tapes and even though Madison had been kidnapped she put up a hell of a fight.

Ned almost smiled thinking about Madison but then frowned again. He went back to his board and narrowed where they could be even more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

**So, I have a new contest that I'm posting on this story, because technically we can't have contests but whatever. So this is called the help contest. Most of us who write on this website are kinda nerdy, and have probably been bullied at one time or another in their life. For the contest you need to write about a character being bullied and another character helping them. One requirement is; the character cannot ask for the other persons help. The other person has to see what's happening and decide to be a good person. I don't care if it's romantic or not, just try and put the emotions from bullying into it and it will be great. Extra points if it makes me cry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm just not gonna even bother with an author's note.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Pssst, Reagan!" Everyone else was asleep except for Madison and Reagan, and Madison decided to lighten the mood between her and her twin.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Ted officially a couple?" Reagan threw her pillow at Madison and the two shut up, although Madison giggled and Reagan blushed.

She still hadn't let go of Ted's hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow, you know not many people can shock me twice in one day, Elizabeth."

"Yeah."

"I don't think we should tell the others."

"Well, Amy already knows."

"Damn, Amy knows more about my own girlfriend than I do."

"Well, she's been my friend for a while, and we've only been dating for a bit."

"Yeah, I guess. Also, Amy doesn't know what it's like to kiss you."

"Duh. We're ju-Mmph!"

"…"

"…"

"I like using that method to shut you up."

"While, I don't like being shut up, it is really fu-Mmmph!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ok, love. The painting disappeared after being bought by the owner of the casino."

"First of all, don't call me love. Second of all, does he have some sort of private vault where he would keep it?"

"Yes, love, however he's arrogant. He most likely keeps it in his room, thinking that no one would dare try and take it. I'm going to send Hamilton to help you."

"Why Hamilton?"

"He's surprisingly good with computers and can hack the owner's security giving you enough time to pop in, grab it, and get out. Sound good, love?"

"Okay, bye Ian."

So, maybe she didn't remind him again to stop calling her love, so what? It had nothing to do with the fact that it caused her to blush, and feel like a swarm of butterflies where bouncing around in her stomach. Nothing to do with that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Nellie?"

"Yeah, Phoenix?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"I don't know, just something to distract me."

"Okay, kiddo. Once upon a time there was a spoiled prince, and a spoiled princess who ruled the land with their evil parents."

"Nellie, I said a story, not a story based on the Kabras."

"You caught onto that, huh?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away,"

"Not Star wars, either."

"You're making this pretty tough, kiddo."

"Tell me a fairytale."

"Fine. I'll tell you the story of little red headphones."

"Is that like little red riding hood?"

"Yes, only it's awesomer, now shush."

"Okay."

"As I was saying, Once upon a time…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ned, you can't just keep working without a break, I know you're worried, but as your sister I'm ordering you to stop."

"Fine."

"Reading a physics book isn't a break."

"Sinead, why don't you go bother your boyfriend."

"I can't, he's off in Monte Carlo helping Amy."

"See! Hamilton gets to help, so should I."

"Ned, you've narrowed it down to ten possible countries, you need to sleep!"

"I can sleep when I'm dead."

"Ned, sleep! If you do not I will knock you out with poison."

"Fine."

_**Ned sings Heavy and The Slow by Andy Grammer**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Madison and Reagan were close, and Madison loved her sister, but she was jealous of her.

Reagan walked first.

Reagan got to pick her purple tracksuit first.

Reagan woke up first.

Reagan was able to break a board in half with her head first.

Reagan was allowed to take ballet first.

Reagan got her Starling twin first.

Reagan even got kidnapped first.

Madison was always second, and she doubted that she would ever get her Starling twin. Because he, 'didn't like her like that.'

She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Slowly. Because that's what this felt like.

No matter how much knowing he didn't like her hurt Madison, a part of her wished he was here so that she wouldn't be so lonely.

_**Madison sings Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Sinead."

"Hi, Elizabeth, hi, Jonah."

"Why'd you say Elizabeth's name first!"

"Don't be so immature, Jonah. She said mine first because I'm awesomer."

"Actually I said your names in alphabetical order, but whatever."

"Oh."

"Ha."

"Shut up, Jonah."

"So, how's Hamilton?"

"He's fine. I think Ned is actually more upset than him though."

"Oh, because he and Madison like each other?"

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Reagan?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Natalie spend all of her time in the corner sulking?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Okay, security is down."

"Got it. I'm in the room."

"The painting should be hanging above the bed."

"I see it. You're sure the security and alarms are off."

"I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, do you have the painting?"

"Yep, leaving the building with a Vermeer tucked under my arm."

"Okay, see you back at the hotel."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And so the evil wolf tried to take away Little Red Headphones IPod away, but she kicked him and ran off to Grandma Grace's house, and lived happily ever after."

"That story…"

"Yes?"

"WAS AWESOME!"

"Thank you!"

"Can I hear another story?"

"Sure. This one is about Cinderella and the glass ear buds…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We delivered the painting to the Vespers, now we just have to wait for another text."

"Okay. You alright, love?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound tired and sad."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well get some sleep. Bye, love."

"Bye, Ian."

Since when did Ian care so much about her?

_**Ian sings Little Bird by Ed Sheeran**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In Monte Carlo a man walked in to a room to find his most prized possession gone. Meanwhile, Vesper one looked at that prized possession and smirked.

_**Vesper one sings There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered by Panic At The Disco**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ned went to sleep at 12:50 and woke up at 5:00, so technically he got some sleep. All he could think about was solving the problem of where the Vespers where. He couldn't go off and help Amy and Dan because of his head aches, but he could do this.

He would stay awake for hours if need be, he wouldn't be able to sleep until he got this done.

At 7:00 Sinead found him asleep, drooling on maps and charts.


	13. Chapter 13

**DOES NO ONE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'M IN A RAGE!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ian woke up at 3 am to the sound of the Vesper phone beeping. He didn't like sleep that much anyway.

The message read:

Well done Cahills! I think this deserves a bit of a reward don't you? Well, a certain person will be on their way back to you! But I do think it's a little unfair that Dan and Amy get to have all the fun. Poor Ian, Sinead, Ned, Elizabeth, Hamilton, and Jonah, stuck being the sidekicks while the hero and heroine are of saving the damsels and knights in distress.

For your next task, I think Prince Ian will have to be a knight for his Princess Amy. And if Jester Dan comes along, let's just say it won't be a happily ever after. Get your sword ready to slay the big old dragon. How is Princess Elizabeth? Does she think she can get away with what she did to us? This story has just begun. ;)

Ian decided that the others didn't need sleep either.

_**Ian sings Under Pressure**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And so the famous musician finally found the girl who the ear buds had been custom made for, and they lived happily ever after in his mansion."

"Cool! Hey Nellie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Ben, that guy about your age who apparently is some-person-we-haven't-met's brother?"

"What about him?"

"He's staring at you." Nellie looked and Ben abruptly looked away. Nellie ignored it.

"Do you wanna hear another story?'

"Sure!"

"This one is called Rain Black and the seven band members…"

_**Nellie sings Fairytale by Sara Barellies **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At 6:00 Ian had showed them all the text and the reactions were similar.

Sinead: Horror struck face, slightly pale, looked better when Hamilton hugged her.

Ned: In severe pain, most likely because of head ache.

Hamilton: Upset, focused on comforting Sinead.

Jonah: Worried about Elizabeth, frantic, apparently not confused by Elizabeth's suggested secret.

Elizabeth: Paled considerably, pulse sped up, shows signs of fear, guilt, and anger.

Interesting to say the least.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ted?"

"Yeah, Madison?"

"While Reagan's pre-occupied, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"Are you going to tell her my answer?"

"No."

"Yes, I have a crush on her."

"I don't need to tell her because she's right behind you."

"Crap. Madison, I hate you."

So, one Starling brother hated her and one of them didn't-like-her-like-that. She must be on a roll.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Whoever woke Amy up at 4:00 in the morning was going to fell the wrath of bookworm,

"Hello, love."

Unless it was Ian.

"Ian, you do realize its 4:00 in Monte Carlo, right?"

"Yes, but I don't care. Love, you and Dan have to get back right now. Get the soonest flight you can even if it's in ten minutes. Leave your stuff, just come back now."

Amy would have told him he was being crazy, but the urgency in his voice made her stop. For the first time since she's known him he seemed afraid.

"Alright. I'll wake Dan up and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Amy, in case I don't see you in time, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you. I've loved you since even before Korea, and I'll love you until I die, which might be regrettably soon. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I love you so much it hurt knowing that you didn't know.

"Amy? Love? Amy, are you there?" Unfortunately Amy didn't get to hear his heartfelt confession. She had already been taken.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ted had just admitted his feelings for Reagan without even realizing he was admitting them to Reagan. It wasn't just a crush, it was more.

Whenever he saw her he got these pains in his chest, and he just knew it was her fault. That bitch. (A/N How many AVPM fans do we got here?)

Before he could come up with an argument of some kind he heard the door being unlocked. He grabbed Reagan's hand and pushed her behind him, his first thoughts being about protecting her.

He heard a man step in, based on the foot falls he was about 6 feet 4 inches, and grab one of the hostages. He didn't know who, because, hello, he's blind, but he had a feeling that he should be envious that they were getting out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Nellie?"

"I know that them being taken away is kinda distracting, but can you continue the story?"

"Oh sure, sorry about that. And so the witch, in disguise of Steve Jobs, gave Rain Black an Apple computer with a virus in it…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At 7:00 o clock there was a knock on the door. The Cahills had a silent argument about who would answer it. Jonah put a protective arm around Elizabeth, saying that she wasn't going, Hamilton did the same with Sinead, and Ned was too pre-occupied with his head ache to join the wordless conversation.

Ian sighed, but got up and went to the door. He opened it and there lying on the door step, tied up, was…

So here is the part where you decide which of the hostages gets given back! It can't be Nellie, Phoenix, Ted, or Reagan. Leave your opinion in the form of a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Dan got out of the cab and paid the driver. After his sister had been kidnapped, Ian had told him he needed to get back to the mansion. Dan had argued saying he needed to save his sister, but then Ian forwarded him the text.

Vesper one had called Dan a Jester, and Dan fully intended on showing that he was a Ninja lord, not a Jester. But, as much as he loved his sister, if he was going to die being a noble ninja lord fighting the vespers, he wanted to die saving a certain someone.

A certain someone who was currently lying tied up, passed out and yet somehow still beautiful, on his front porch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Natalie?"

"Nat, wake up!"

"Don't call me Nat."

"She won't wake up for her own brother, but wakes up for Daniel. Unbelievable."

Natalie woke up to a pair of bright green eyes, usually full of mischief, now full of worry, and another unreadable emotion. She looked around and realized that she was in The Cahill mansion on a sofa in the command center. She tried to sit up and instantly regretted it.

"Don't get up too fast." Dan handed her a glass of water. The glass had Pokémon on it and Natalie's lip quirked upward slightly.

Ian was still complaining about her waking up for Dan, Ned was checking how healthy she was with a Ekat-thing-a-ma-bob, a ginger girl she'd never seen before was standing awkwardly nearby, Jonah was mumbling something about being woken up early and wanting to go back to his pillow, and Dan was looking at Natalie with relief and that other mystery emotion.

How the hell where so many Cahills in the same room without world war 3 breaking out?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And so the punk-nerd prince gave Rain Black an anti-virus program that saved her computer. The end."

"Cool."

"Wanna hear another one?"

"Nah, I'm kinda tired, maybe later?"

"Sure, kiddo. G'night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

By the time Dan had explained all that had happened after the hostages were kidnapped, it was 7:00 and Ian was all packed up and ready to go save Amy as soon as Vesper One texted.

"I can't believe you all just do whatever the Vespers say."

"If we didn't one of you could have been hurt, or worse killed!" Dan argued, although it was a little hard to take someone wearing Mario pajamas seriously.

"So? The Vespers will try to take over the world, so we would probably die anyway."

"Why do you think they're trying to take over the world?"

"Well what else could they want?"

"I don't know!"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Natalie would have liked to pretend that she didn't feel Dan's eyes on her back, and she would have liked to say it didn't make her feel like she'd just swallowed poison number 17.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy was thrown into some kind of room. She didn't know where, what time it was or anything else. She's been thrown into a helicopter and then thrown in a window that was all she knew.

She felt the gag, blindfold, and ropes being removed, but when she opened her eyes the people, who she guessed were Vespers, were gone. Where was she?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Why not? You know I like you, but you don't like me. I have every right to be embarrassed."

"Ted, for such a brilliant guy you really can be a dumbass some times. (A/N Anyone recognize this? Anyone?)"

"What?"

"I like you, too."

"What?"

"I just said, I like you."

"What?"

"Do you really not understand?"

"No, I understand, I just like hearing you say it."

"I like you, I like you, I like you, I li-Mmmph!"

"I love you."

_**Ted sings I will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vesper one sent a text with a single word:

Seattle

Ian booked the first flight and left, leaving a note telling everyone else where he was going. Vesper one had said he had to be a knight, and while he may not have a sword, he did have every poison, serum, and venom known to man. Take that dragon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't be freaked out, but she was. The Vespers wouldn't hurt her, she was too valuable, but they could emotionally beat her to a pulp via Jonah. Hell, she had become friends with all of the Cahills and they would exploit that. There was also the matter of her brother.

Elizabeth knew she was being a coward, but she liked to think she was leaving for the right reasons. And she was. Mostly. She left a note for the other Cahills and one note just for Jonah.

The hardest parts were her things. What could she afford to take, what clothes would be most practical. In the end she wore a black t-shirt, dark jeans, black converse and a black hoodie. The only thing she took with her was some money and a picture of her and Jonah.

_**Elizabeth sings The Only Exception by Paramore**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Natalie had no idea what she was doing up so late. It was midnight and any reasonable person would be asleep, but as she passed an open door in the hallway she realized neither her nor Dan were reasonable.

"What are you playing?" She asked and Dan jumped a little, causing his cart to crash.

"Super Mario Cart." He felt himself blush slightly, and inwardly cursed. Since when had he been embarrassed that he was a nerd?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ian sat on a plane in first class, quietly hating himself. If he'd told her sooner, then he wouldn't be in this situation. Well, he would, but he would feel better if Amy knew.

He hadn't told anyone about what he said when he thought Amy was listening.

Amy was also thinking about the phone call. She was taken before he'd finished speaking but she had heard the start of his sentence. She had heard three words that if the Vesper hadn't knocked her out, she probably would have fainted anyway.

She may have been trapped, and scared, but that didn't stop her from smiling like an idiot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

If you had told Dan a year ago that Natalie would kick his ass in Super Mario Cart he would have laughed, but now this video game was no laughing matter.

"Eat my dirt, Mario!"

"Don't you mean, eat my dust?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Eat my dust, Mario!"

Dan lost for the fifth time that night and Natalie looked all to pleased with herself.

"Are you sure you've never played this before?"

"I've never even played a video game before. Another round?"

"Sure." Dan said, finally accepting that Natalie was just born a gamer girl.

_**Dan sings Mario Cart Love Song**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ned woke up first and walked around the mansion to get the other so they could plan, or something. He passed the game room, and almost thought he was hallucinating.

Dan and Natalie were…cuddling? Snuggling? Whatever you wanna call it, they were close.

Dan was protectively hugging Natalie, with his head on top of hers. Natalie had one arm around Dan, and another was clutching a video game controller. Ned woke them up by shouting,

"LUIGI!"

To which Natalie responded:

"MARIO!"

To which Dan responded:

"PRINCESS PEACH!"

When Dan and Natalie realized the position they were in the untangled from each other and stood blushing while Ned stifled laughs.

"Breakfast in ten minutes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**So? What'd ya think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, my amazing, spectacular readers, who I know will not read this note. I mean, really people? You're just using me because I'm funny *Pouts and sits in corner***

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Natalie felt like the world was having a joke at her expense. She finally got released by the Vespers, and realizes she has a crush on Dan, but then her brother goes off acting like a love-alien (a term she learned from Dan), to save Amy.

She hoped that her life wasn't one big joke because she didn't get it.

_**Natalie sings Losing Sleep by Charlotte Sometimes**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jonah woke up and could tell something was wrong. He felt…not tired. Usually Elizabeth would wake him up at 7:00 and they would go downstairs and make pancakes for the others.

She hadn't woken him up, and he couldn't smell pancakes. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock, and noticed a piece of paper on the table. He recognized Elizabeth's handwriting and started reading.

_Jonah, _

_Please hate me. It would be easier for you to hate and/or forget about me. It will suck for me to see on tabloids and other magazines who you end up dating, but I'll put up with it. I know you're probably thinking that you need to do something stupid like find me or something, but don't. As much as I love you, I won't hesitate to punch you if you do something stupid. So, forget me, hate me, take your pick. The important thing is that you stay away from me._

_Long gone by now, Elizabeth_

If asked, Jonah will firmly deny that he cried. He will however admit to getting watery eyes. Very manly watery eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A Vesper came into the hostage's small cell. They all moved away, thinking they would be taken for torture or something. The man carried a gun and surveyed them before grabbing for Phoenix.

Nellie pushed Phoenix away to keep the man from grabbing him, and the man shot her in the shoulder.

It was hard to tell if Phoenix or Nellie was crying harder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

If Ian had looked behind him on the plane, he would have seen a girl with ginger hair and purple glasses, who was just as unaware of his presence as he was of hers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Recap:

Sinead, Ned, Hamilton, Jonah, Dan, and Natalie are all at Grace's mansion

Elizabeth left because she was worried about endangering Jonah.

Elizabeth has some kind of big secret, she has some history with the Vespers, and we don't know what branch she is in.

Amy has been kidnapped

Ian has gone to save Amy

Ian and Elizabeth are on the same plane to Seattle

We don't know why Elizabeth is going to Seattle

Ted and Reagan are together

Nellie was shot trying to protect Phoenix

Natalie and Dan have bonded over video games

Oh, and the first person to review this chapter gets to decide what happens next, but don't post it in the review. Just review "First, now where's my cookie?" and if you're first I'll PM you asking what you think should happen next. Now, GO REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**None of you had any ideas! Do you even read my author's notes? I had a fic contest at the bottom of one of my other chapters, but if did you read it? No! Only like two of you took notice of it. But I feel it's my duty to right another chapter so…**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Nellie! Nellie, please just stay awake!" Phoenix was panicking. Nellie had been shot and the Vespers had supplied them with basic medical supplies but none of them knew how to do this sort of thing. None of the people who had tried could get a good enough grip.

"Let me try." Phoenix was startled to hear the Starling talk. Ted was blind so how could he do this?

"But you're blind."

"So? I can still do it."

"Fine, go ahead."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/

Dan was confused. He had started to not hate Natalie, then maybe like her a little bit, but when he found out she was amazing at video games?

Dan was falling head over heels. You know, if Ninja lords feel head over heels.

_**Dan sings Lost in the moment by Daniel Lee Kendall**_

But why the hell did the timing have to be so inconvenient?

His sister was kidnapped, Natalie's brother was gone, Elizabeth had left, Sinead and Hamilton were being all coupley, Ned was over working himself, and Jonah was just moping around since Elizabeth left.

Dan thought things couldn't get worse. Until he got the photo from the vespers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ted gripped the tweezer thingys and tried one more time. He couldn't see but he could feel the bullet and unfortunately he could hear Nellie screaming several interesting cuss words in Spanish.

Fiske had given up on trying to cover Phoenix's ears and Reagan had simply turned him away from the bed that Nellie was lying on and was trying to distract him.

"Its okay, Phoenix. Just focus on something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know; think about Jonah, you two are close right?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well, Jonah and I get along but well…I hate rap."

"Really?"

"HIJO DE PUTA!"

"Nellie, calm down, I just got the bullet out."

"CALLATE EL OSICO GORDOTA!"

"And done. Take this, it will make you sleep and lessen the pain.

"Is Nellie gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Phoenix, she'll be alright."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Jonah."

"Mmhm."

"Jonah?"

"Mmfmmhm."

"Jonah, you can't just stay in your room with your face buried in your pillow."

"Mfmmphm."

"No you can't."

"Mfmmphm."

"No you can't."

"Mfmmphm."

"Fine, but you're gonna go hungry eventually."

"Mfmmmphmmn."

"No, it is not scientifically possible to survive on memories. I'm going now."

"Mphy."

_**Jonah sings a very muffled version of Trouble by NeverShoutNever**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nellie was having a weird dream. It was probably because of that purple pill that Ted had given her but it was just so weird.

She was a black unicorn with striped hair and she was trying to save two little unicorns, one carrying a book and one dressed as a ninja. But then a ginger unicorn came and accidently tripped the unicorns and Nellie's unicorn ate the ginger unicorn.

Nellie decided to never take strange pills from blind guys ever again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Guys!"

"Dan, what is it?"

"The Vespers shot Nellie."

The Cahills gathered around the phone and looked at the picture. It showed a very bloody Nellie clutching her shoulder and the Cahills around her looking panicked. Dan looked shaken and Natalie did something very un-Kabra like. She hugged him.

Even that only helped a little bit. Well, maybe more than a little.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jonah had moved on from moping in his room to moping in Elizabeth's room. He was lying on her bed and pouting when he felt something under his head vibrate.

He reached inside her pillow case and pulled out a phone that looked exactly like the one the Vespers had given the Cahills. He read the following message:

You think running will help? All you had to do was kill Jonah Wizard and you would have been welcomed back with open arms, but no! You just had to have morals and refuse to kill the boy. You most likely left this phone behind, knowing how stubborn you are. Even after you left and decided to help the Cahills we offered you the chance to join us again. But you fought the agent who tried to bring you in and even got help from that Janus boy. And again we gave you a offer: kill him and come back. You're just as stubborn as your mother.

Vesper one


	17. Chapter 17

**So, my goal is to get at least 100 reviews for this story before I'm done with it. I also just started writing an X-men fic. Also, I was wondering if there were any fic requests out there.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Jonah didn't know what to do.

He could tell the other Cahills and have them hate Elizabeth or he could keep it quiet and feel like a horrible person.

Elizabeth used to be a Vesper?

She had told him about her branch history; a mother who was half Ekat half Lucian and a father who was half Tomas half Janus. But a Vesper?

That part he didn't know.

And the text from Vesper One, the way he spoke and scolded Elizabeth almost like he was her…

"Holy shit."

_**Jonah sings I won't give up by Jason Mraz **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dan, are you okay."

"Yes."

"I can tell you're lying."

"Fine. I'm not okay."

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Natalie Kabra, doing a nice thing?"

"I know a very rare occurrence indeed. So, do you."

"Sure."

"What's bothering you?"

"Seriously?"

"Right, stupid question."

"I just feel frustrated. Amy's gone, Nellie might be dead, and I can't do anything about it! I just feel powerless."

"You're not powerless."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. You won the clue hunt, you can kick Vesper butt."

"I don't doubt that I could kick Vesper butt, but I don't have any opportunity to."

"You'll get an opportunity."

"How do you know?"

"Call it Lucian intuition."

"Is there a serum for that?"

"No."

"There should be."

"Yeah, there should. Do you wanna go help Ned narrow down locations that the hostages could be kept in?"

"Sure."

_**Natalie sings Fix You by Coldplay**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We will be landing in Seattle in ten minutes. Please prepare for landing."

Ian didn't need to prepare. He hadn't done anything but sit rigidly for the entire flight.

Two seats behind him, Elizabeth wasn't doing much better. She worried that the Vespers might send someone else to kill Jonah. Should she have stayed to protect him? She reached into her pocket to pull out the phone and her eyes widened.

She had forgotten it at the mansion. What if someone found it and discovered her secret? What if Jonah found it? He'd hate her. Although, that was what she wanted, right? For him to just forget her and not care.

Oh, who was she kidding? She wanted him to find her, tell her she was being stupid, and drag her back to the mansion. But people can't always get what they want.

_**Elizabeth sings Someday My Prince Will Come**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, they can't be here or here."

"Why?"

"Because they have radioactive chemicals in the air."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What about here?"

"Not there."

"Why?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nellie finally woke up and her arm her like hell.

"Nellie, are you okay?" Phoenix's voice spoke before she could let out some choice curse words.

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm fine. You know except for the bullet hole in my shoulder." Phoenix managed a weak smile.

"Do you wanna hear a story?"

"I thought I was the one who told you stories not the other way around!"

"Yeah, but you need it more than me."

"Okay."

"This story is called Nel-punzel…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The plane landed and Ian and Elizabeth got up and got there luggage. Only then did they notice the other.

"You!"

"You!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find Amy."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find Amy, too."

"Oh. Wait, how did you know that Amy's being kept in Seattle? I never showed anyone else that text."

"Umm…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jonah was so confused he wasn't even sure what to feel. The way that Vesper One spoke to Elizabeth in all of his texts was like he was her…father.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I know, you probably hate me for taking forever to post this, but I was busy! Ok, who am I kidding? I wasn't busy, I have no social life to be busy with, and I was just lazy. But hopefully we can move past my shortcomings and get to the story!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Holy shit! I can't believe this!"

"Believe what, Jonah?"

"Nothing!"

Why was Hamilton in Jonah's room anyway?

"Ok, then. Lunch is ready."

Oh, that's why.

"Okay, be there in a minute."

"Cool. You sure you're okay dude?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Fine, see ya."

"Bye."

Shit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey Hamilton?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure."

Sinead was doing that thing. That thing she always did when she was nervous because she had to do something that she didn't want to but still needed to do.

What could she be nervous about?

"Hamilton, I think we should break up."

Oh.

OH!

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's just with all of the problems with the Vespers and the hostages I think it would be best if we broke up."

"Sinead, I'm no Lucian, but even I can tell you're lying."

Sinead sighed and finally looked him in the eye. He was shocked to find pain. Pain that was caused by him.

"Sinead, what is it?"

"I haven't forgiven you."

"For wha-"

"The Franklin Institute."

The Franklin Institute. Those three words where why they were breaking up. Hamilton had been an idiot when he had done that. He was practically brain washed by his father. And yet he was still paying for it. He had done it before he lov- no. If they were about to break up he couldn't use that word. It would just make it hurt more.

"Sinead, please." Tomas were not people of many words. They didn't do big romantic speeches and Sinead knew that in the future if he proposed (Yeah, she'd thought about it, so what?) he would probably just say the four words without the cheesy speeches in the movies.

There was so much emotion in that one please. And that's why it hurt both of them more than any explosion when Sinead said,

"I'm sorry." And walked away. She had apologized for not being able to accept his apology. And he would never be able to accept hers.

_**Hamilton sings Fallout by Marianas Trench**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How did you know that Amy is in Seattle?"

"Lucky guess."

They had gotten off the plane and were walking through the airport to the entrance.

"I don't believe you, how?"

"It's a long story."

"There is a two hour drive through the awful Seattle traffic on the way to my hotel, would that be enough time?"

"That should be enough for the short version."

"What if I want to hear the long version?"

"The long version is in German."

"I'll settle for the short version."

"A wise choice."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And so Nel-punzel threw down her ear buds and the prince climbed up them to the top of the space needle, to save Nel-punzel from the star bucks sea witch."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jonah was worried. But he wasn't worried that Elizabeth had betrayed them or that she was evil. He was worried about Elizabeth. Even though she used to be evil, she wasn't anymore.

She had come to the Cahill mansion working for the Vespers but when she met Jonah…she decided to be good instead. And he didn't blame her, he'd been going through the texts and apparently her father killed her mother.

That's just messed up.

He was worried about Elizabeth and whether or not she was okay.

And he missed her.

He missed her so freaking much.

_**Jonah sings Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench**_


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I'm also going to start a new story called Nellie's fairytales **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Does Jonah know?"

"Everything but the vesper part."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"I thought it might be best if I tell you all of it, and no offense but I don't really care if you hate me, whereas with Jonah…"

"You love him and it would crush you if he hated you."

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"I already told you, everything excep-"

"I meant, does he know that you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then he can't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been in your position before and I was forgiven."

"You mean when you backstabbed Amy in Korea and yet now you guys are friends?"

"How did you…?"

"Girls talk."

"Ah."

"So do you wanna like join forces to save Amy?"

"Well, I suppose it would be useful having someone like you helping, and Amy trusts you even though she shouldn't."

"Why do you say she shouldn't? Because of the whole vesper thing?"

"Yes."

"Dude, forgive and forget."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

"Sinead, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ned, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"No, really I'm fine."

"Alright. I'm gonna get back to work."

As soon as Ned had left Sinead started crying. She took out her phone and read the message again:

_**Aww, how sweet! Sinead and Hamilton, shall we call it Hamead? Yes, I think we shall. Well, I for one hate romance and if this little couple continues I might just be tempted to have the bear face off with a real dragon, not just an Ekat. The main players of our little show were supposed to be Jonah, Elizabeth, Amy and Ian, but I suppose if you want to join the fun, then carry on.**_

Sinead wished she hadn't broken up with Hamilton. It was absolutely killing her inside, and Hamilton devastated all the time didn't help either. After a while running into each other became too much to bear. Hamilton spent most of his time in the Cahill gym/training center, while Sinead helped Ned, or experimented with creating serums. It sucked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hamilton hit the punching bag harder and harder for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He could tell Sinead was lying, but why? Did she just hate him and said the Franklin institute thing to spare his feelings? But if she hated him why would she spare his feelings, or even agree to be his girlfriend in the first place?

He missed her. Both of his sisters where gone, and the only thing that had been keeping him together was her. Would she just go off and date some Ekat now?

The thought of her with someone else made him punch harder and his hands started bleeding.

After he had bandaged his hands he walked to his room and was unlucky/lucky enough to run into Sinead. He tried not to look at her, but he just couldn't.

"Hi."

"Hey."

And with that they passed each other. But they both just barely heard the other say,

"I miss you."

_**Hamilton sings Miss You by Ed Sheeran**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And so Nel-punzel threw down her ear buds and the wicked aunt climbed up. She drained more and more of the power from Nel-punzel's magical nose ring before leaving the tower again…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wooohoooo!"

"Congratulations, you finally beat me at super Mario cart, Dan."

"Hey, you stopped calling me Daniel!"

"Consider it your reward for beating me at SMC."

"Can I have two rewards?"

"What would the other one b-Mmph!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, your room is there, we should get some sleep and then tomorrow go looking for Amy."

"Kay, good night."

"Good night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sinead kept looking at the text from Vesper one, reminding herself she did it too protect Hamilton, and Hamilton kept taking his angst and heartbreak out on a poor innocent punching bag

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jonah was just as bad as Hamilton and Sinead, except he wasn't being obsessive or reverting to violence.

Instead he was writing a bunch of sad, sad, sad, sad songs.

_**Jonah sings Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in forever, but here's a new chapter! So, I'll just stop talking now.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

It felt wrong.

Here they were fighting Vespers, and dealing with so many problems and heartbreaks and yet Natalie kept smiling like an idiot.

Why?

Because of a video game playing, ninja loving, and apparently Natalie loving, boy named Dan.

She felt this nagging guilt that she could be so happy when everything was falling down.

But then she would play video games with Dan and went back to grinning.

It was the first time she'd grinned.

Before she usually smirked but now….

_**Natalie sings Everything you do by He is we**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Four punching bags had been destroyed.

And another one was about to be.

Hamilton couldn't help it. He just kept punching harder and harder until it broke.

After the sixth punching bag he decided to go see Sinead. He needed to talk to her, find out why she really broke up with him.

But when he got to her room she wasn't there. He panicked for a moment but then remembered she had left to buy some high tech thing that just came out.

He was about to leave when he noticed her phone lying on her bed.

Now, Hamilton was usually a very un-snoopy person. Unless it involved the clue hunt, he allowed people their privacy. But he just couldn't help it.

He picked up her phone and read the message.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Since Vesper one seems to have a thing for themes, I'm guessing this is a fairytale theme."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Ian rolled his eyes at her comment. She was a very sarcastic, pessimistic, annoying, rude, stubborn, and cynical and all together unpleasant person.

So, he was having a fairly good time.

"If I was my fath- Vesper one, I would lock Amy up in the Space needle."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You almost said something but you stopped yourself."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Don't start. If I'm going to trust you I need to know everything."

"Fine…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Alistair!"

"Phoenix, what is it?"

"Nellie isn't looking to good."

"She has a fever, her heart beat is a little irregular and she's bleeding, but she is recovering from a bullet. Give it time."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Yes."

As Alistair walked away, he quietly added, "Hopefully."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Jonah sings without you**_

"Jonah?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please stop singing such depressing songs?"

"I have every right to sing sad songs, the girl I love is a Vesper and she's gone."

"I don't ca- WAIT, WHAT?"


	21. Chapter 21

Ian sat for a moment just looking at Elizabeth in shock.

His mouth opened, then closed.

He opened it again and got out one syllable before closing it again.

"You look like a cod fish."

That got him out of his shock. Kabras never look like aquatic animals.

"Your father is Vesper one, he's half Tomas half Lucian, and he killed your mother who was half Ekaterina half Janus."

"That about sums it up."

"You have a very messed up family. And that's coming from the son of Isabel."

"Yeah. What happened to her anyway?"

"The Lucians…disposed of her."

"That sounds ominous."

"Not really."

"What do you mean? You make it sound like they killed her."

"No. They just put her in a high security prison on a remote island."

"Oh."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sinead!"

"Hamilton?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about what?"

Hamilton held up the phone in response and Sinead swallowed hard.

"I…I was scared." Her eyes started to water and she would have loved to say it was allergies, but honestly it was the thought of losing Hamilton.

"Come here."

Hamilton opened his arms and Sinead instantly went over to him.

_**Hamilton sings Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Elizabeth's a Vesper!"

"Ned…"

Ned gave him a look.

"Alright fine so Elizabeth USED to be a Vesper. Past tense."

"So she doesn't even have Cahill blood?"

"No, she has Cahill blood."

"I don't understand."

"It's hard to explain."

"Explain it."

"Fine…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Nellie? Nellie, wake up! Nellie!"

"I'm so sorry, Phoenix."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So, you can decide whether or not Nellie dies. Comment your choice!


	22. Chapter 22

"…But I'm really tired so can you just let me sleep?"

"No! If you go to sleep you might not wake up."

"I'll be fine kiddo, don't worry so much."

"Ok."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome to the space needle!"

"Liz, do you have to be so enthusiastic? Amy might die."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood! And don't call me Liz."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hello?" Amy thought she heard a sound, but knew it was just wishful thinking.

They had left her in a room with no sign of letting her out. She didn't even know if the other Cahill's were looking for her. If she didn't know that Ian loved her, she would have given up entirely. That didn't stop her from crying though.

_**Amy sings Lights by Ellie Goulding**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wow. How long did you date her?"

"Technically, even though she left, she never did break up with me."

"Jonah, seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to go work on finding the hostages. You can go back to singing."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Jonah?"

"Yeah?"

"Just don't sing Achy Breaky Heart."

"I hate that song anyway."

"Good."

_**Jonah sings Nothing by Lewis Watson**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Sinead, don't ever do that again. I can't stand being so separated from you. I just wanted to punch something."

"I know, I saw the punching bags."

"I did make a bit of a mess didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it gave me an idea for a special punching bag that-"

"Sinead?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

"Alright."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, where do you think she is?"

"She'll be at the top. There's a special room that's reserved for us."

"How do we get there?"

"You don't, I do."

"What do you mean? I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"It's not a matter of what I want, it's a matter of getting in. They'll know you're not a Vesper and shoot you before you can say 'falafel'."

"Why would I want to say falafel?"

"You're missing the point! My father hasn't told anyone that I switched sides; he still hopes I'll come back. I can get in and out, but you will get in and get killed."

"…Fine. I'll meet you back here in 3 hours, if you don't come I'll go in after you."

"I'll be back in 2 hours, and don't come with me."

Ian nodded and Elizabeth went through a maintenance door that led to a secret elevator. Ian waited ten minutes and then followed her.


	23. Chapter 23

"Psst!"

"Ian? I told you not to follow me!"

"I know, I ignored it."

"Moron."

"You couldn't have expected me to just sit there while you have all the fun."

"Fine. This will be more difficult than before, but come on."

"Right behind you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ted?'

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the other Cahill's are even trying to find us?"

"Of course they are."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I know at least Ned is. He has a huge crush on Madison."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he told me when I told him about my crush on you."

"How long have you liked me?"

"Ummm, well, since the start of the clue hunt."

"Really? How come you didn't hate me after the explosion?"

"I could never hate you. At the start of the clue hunt I could tell you were a little hesitant, and I just wanted to talk to you, because you looked so vulnerable. When I was in hospital you just kept popping into my head, and after the clue hunt I liked you even more."

"That's so sweet."

"Thank you. How long have you liked me?"

"Since my first Cahill reunion when I was five and you put gum in my hair."

"That long? Well, then you win."

"I like winning."

"I know."

_**Ted sings Bones by Lewis Watson**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Jonah?"

"What, Hamilton?"

"I'm going to tell you something that Sinead found out, but you have to promise not to do anything stupid."

"Would I ever do anything stupid? You know what, don't answer that. I promise."

"Elizabeth's in Seattle."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ned, you have to sleep."

"I'll sleep when the hostages are back."

"Ned. Ned? NED!"

"What?"

"You haven't slept in three days. We're all worried about the hostages, but none of us are freaking out as much as you. Sleep."

"I can't!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sleep while Madison is in some Vesper prison! I can't sleep while the girl I love hates me because she thinks I don't like her! I can't sleep when I might never see her again!"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A door opened, but Amy couldn't see because of the blindfold. All she felt was a prick in her arm and the floor vibrating as the person walked away. She heard the door close again and dreaded what the needle was filled with.


	24. Chapter 24

"Amy?"

"Ian?"

"Oh, thank god you're alright. I'm going to take of your blindfold, so the light may be a shock."

"Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"You took it off right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I still can't see anything."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We'll be landing in Seattle in 10 minutes. Please put your seat backs in an upright position and turn off all electronics."

Jonah wished they had landed sooner. He knew coming to Seattle was stupid, but he knew which hotel Elizabeth was staying at and further more he knew that IAN was staying in the same hotel. In the room next to hers.

Jonah trusted them both, yeah, but he trusted every other guy a whole let less when they were around his girl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

"Hey, Sinead? Hi, this is Atticus Rosenbloom. I'm a friend of Dan."

"Yeah, I remember you."

"Well, Dan and I haven't hung out in a while and I was wondering if I did something wrong."

"No, Dan's just a little pre occupied, his sister's…sick."

"Amy's sick? What does she have?"

"Cancer."

"What stage?"

"Stage 1."

"Is she in treatment?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, tell Dan to call me when he can. I really want to hang out with him."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jonah got off the plane and loved Seattle instantly. Why? Because the minute he stepped off, some girl yelled,

"OH MY GOD IT'S JONAH WIZARD!"

_**Jonah sings Hello Seattle by Owl City**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

"SINEAD! SINEAD!"

"Ned, calm down. What is it?"

"I know where the hostages are."


	25. Chapter 25

**I know, I know, it took me forever to update and I'm sorry. So, let's get on with the show shall we?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"What do you mean you know where the hostages are?"

"I was able to create a list of logical places for them to hide them and guess what the most possible one was."

"Where?"

"Attleboro."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jonah liked attention. A lot. But signing autographs got boring after a while. So, he politely excused himself and ran away from the throng of girls currently trying to pet his abs.

All he had to do now was find Elizabeth and…well he hadn't really figured out what to do after he found her, but he'd figure it out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What do you mean you can't see?"

"Well, I mean that I can't see. Before you came they injected something into my arm and…I don't know I just know I can't see."

"Come on, Let's get you out of he-"

Ian was interrupted by the sound of gunshots.

"IAN! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE PLEASE!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Nellie?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm fine. While you were sleeping they took Elizabeth's brother."

"Where?"

"I don't know, he's been gone a couple hours, but the screaming stopped after a few minutes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ian pulled out his dart gun and shot the two vespers with guns. Elizabeth was on the floor clutching her stomach and whimpering slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great, absolutely fantastic! We need to get out of here and I need to get to a hospital!"

"Okay, put your arm around my neck."

"Fine. You need to take that door and then down the stairs to the right there's an elevator, take that to the bottom floor and we'll get out fine. Hi Amy."

"Hi, Elizabeth."

"Amy what's wrong with your eyes."

"Tell ya later."

"We need to leave now!"


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back, bitches! I know I've been gone forever but I realized that my quality had slowly gone down. So, I traveled the world in search of inspiration and now here's a new chapter!**

Elizabeth, Ian and Amy ran through the gunfire, dodging bullets and darts but they were outnumbered.

"Ian, just take Amy and go!"

Ian looked between Amy and Elizabeth, then grabbed Amy and ran out the way they had come. The last thing he saw as he closed the door was Elizabeth sinking to her knees clutching her bullet wound.

_**Elizabeth sings Titanium by David Guetta**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How's your arm, Nellie?"

"Better."

"Better enough to tell me another story?"

"Sure. This is the story of ginger locks and the three Vespers…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sinead, just think about it! They put the hostages in a place we'd never think to look, Attleboro."

"But there are like ten other possible places, Ned."

"Why are you so against this idea?"

"Ned, I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

Standing there with everyone else looking at the map on the screen, Sinead began to show the first signs of defeat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on, love. The cars this way."

"I can't believe you. You just left Elizabeth there to die!"

"She told me to take you and run, she knows what she's doing."

"But we should have stayed there to help her!"

"I know."

Ian closed the door for Amy and then got in himself, telling the driver to go to the hotel.

_**Ian sings Next Time by the Bare naked Ladies**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And so Ginger Locks grabbed the gun and found that it was just right. She took it and shot the first Vesper…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Dammit! Why'd I have to do the noble thing and tell Ian to leave?_ Elizabeth thought as she shot down yet another Vesper. Her exits were blocked and she didn't have much time. Looking around she saw a window that was unprotected. She shot the few Vespers surrounding it, took a deep breath and ran straight into it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Getting to his hotel room Ian didn't expect to see a very distraught Jonah Wizard standing outside of it.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Was the very first thing he demanded.

"Hello to you too."

"Look, it's great that you saved Amy, but where's Elizabeth?"

"She's-"

"Right here."

They all whipped around and there was Elizabeth, hand over the wound and glass in her hair. None of them had a chance to say anything before she crumpled to the floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And so Ginger Locks escaped the three Vespers, but at a cost.


	27. Chapter 27

_Beep_

"You know you can't stay asleep forever, Elizabeth."

_Beep_

"Pretty soon you're going to have to wake up long enough to talk to me."

_Beep_

"Even if you ignore me for the rest of my life, just wake up. Please."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_**Jonah sings somewhere only we know**_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Amy, love, any change?"

"No, I still can't see a thing. What do you think they used on me?"

"I don't know. I've sent it to be analyzed at Lucian headquarters but I won't know for another hour or so."

Amy considered bringing up the phone call, but decided not to. It wasn't the time, she knew that much, but when would it be time?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ned, make sure you're right."

"I know that I'm right, Sinead."

"Just…make sure."

"Fine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Bee-BEEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP !_

The phone next to her interrupted the steady beep of whatever machine Elizabeth was hooked up to. Jonah didn't hesitate before he grabbed the phone. It was from Vesper 1.

Tsk Tsk, Elizabeth. Your disobedience has cost your brother's life. Return what you took from us and we might consider sparing you and the other's. Otherwise it's certain you will die, and your little pop star friend.

"Bastard." Was all Jonah could say. But what did Elizabeth take from them?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A man heavily armored came in to the small concrete room and grabbed Alistair. Ted tried to fight to protect him, but Alistair simply shook his head and closed his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Sinead?"

"Yeah, Hamilton?"

"What if the Vesper's win?"

"That won't happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Hamilton responded bitterly. They were in Cahill Command, Sinead taking notes on different possible locations as he read them out. Sinead frowned. Usually he wasn't like this, but usually they weren't fighting Vespers.

"Because…because I just know."

"You're an Ekat, I'd thought you'd have some actual evidence." He was practically snarling by now, and Sinead held her clipboard close to her in a defensive gesture.

"Calm down, Hamilton. We're all worried about them, but we have to keep going."

"I have more to worry about then you!"

"What?!"

"I have two sisters held hostage, and you only have one brother and the other is the reason one of them was kidnapped!"

They were yelling now and if it wasn't for the soundproofing the whole state would have heard them.

"Don't you dare blame that on Ned! He has been beating himself up over it for weeks and working on finding them!"

"And we don't know where they are yet, he's probably more concerned with studying physics or something!"

"Or something?! He's more concerned about your sister than you are! You haven't done anything!"

"I've done more than you!"

SLAP!

Before Hamilton had even realized what had happened Sinead was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Jonah?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Jonah?"

Elizabeth called out again, but there wasn't anyone there. She recognized that she was in a hospital, Lucian by the looks of it. But she figured that Jonah would be there. She closed her eyes and waited, wondering how she could turn off that stupid ass beeping sound.

_**Elizabeth sings By Trade Mistakes by Panic! At the disco**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sinead sat in her room, arms around her knees. The truth is she hadn't been working that hard to help the hostages because they weren't supposed to be saved. Her plan was falling apart. She hadn't even been able to keep Jonah and the ginger vesper girl from getting together.

And how did Ned figure out the location so quickly? She knew he was smart, but she hadn't planned for that. And she was betraying her family and friends. And Hamilton had been such a jerk.

She was at war with herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dan? Dan?!" Natalie screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Elizabeth opened her eyes when she heard a door slide open, expecting to see Jonah but only seeing Ian.

"Hey," He said, staring at anything but her. Making the Kabra uncomfortable wasn't a first for Elizabeth but this was different.

"Hey. Where's Jonah?"

"He wasn't feeling well, so he went to take a nap."

"Look, I-"

"I just-"

They both started talking, and stopped when the other spoke.

"I'm sorry I left you there."

"Don't be, I told you to."

"But still."

"Don't worry about it. Getting shot was worth it to see a Kabra squirm a little bit." She smiled weakly and he smirked slightly in return. He was tired. Elizabeth saw faint bags under his eyes, and his hair was a little more messed up then usual.

"How's Amy?"

"Better. We're still not sure why she went blind but we're working on it." He looked exasperated and added, "She was mainly sad when she thought she'd never be able to read a book again."

Elizabeth laughed and his lip quirked up. The door slid open and Jonah rushed over in a blur, hugging Elizabeth tightly. Ian slipped out quietly and went to his room.

_**Ian sings By Now by Marianas Trench**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dan came running to Natalie, and after figuring out she was alright looked at where she was pointing. Alistair lay on the front porch, bruises all over and ropes on his hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Fiske lay in corner of the cell. The vespers hadn't done anything to him yet, and he dreaded to think what had happened to Alistair. They were the last two of a certain generation of Cahill's and Fiske didn't show it but he worried how well these kids could deal with the pressure. But he could. He always had and he always would.

_**Fiske sings Wrecking Ball by Bruce Springsteen**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, what have I missed? Anything important?" Elizabeth asked Jonah after, a few seconds of awkward silence, she had just finished telling him what had happened in Seattle. Jonah cleared his throat uncomfortably and couldn't quite meet her eye. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand gently for a minute before he spoke.

"About three hours before you woke up you got a new text from Vesper one…" He trailed off and kept staring at her bandaged hand.

"Jonah, what did it say?" Her voice was quiet, but it had an undertone of urgency. He met her eyes, and she felt like her heart was turning to ice.

"Your brother's dead." His oh-so-perfect voice, the one that millions of girls swooned over, cracked slightly as he said this, but he did not break her gaze. Not when a tear fell, or another after that. Not when they started in a constant stream down her face.

He only broke it when she started silently sobbing, and he hugged her as her grief rocked her without a sound.

_**Elizabeth sings Shake it out by Florence and the machine**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alistair groaned as Natalie untied him, and Dan ran to get help. The Vespers had beaten him, trying to force the serum ingredients out of him, but he honestly couldn't remember them.

If he had he wouldn't have told them, so he supposed it was a good thing but still… he didn't like forgetting things, and he didn't like remembering that he was getting older.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hamilton went to Sinead's room to apologize, and heard her sobbing. He was about to knock, assuming that she was crying about them, but then he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry! We may have argued, but I can't kill him! I understand that sir, but-" The voice on the phone cut her off and she whimpered.

"Alright, just don't hurt Ted."

Hamilton didn't know what was going on, but he turned and ran.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ian told Amy about what had happened while she was captured and when her was done she had a questioning look on her face.

"I don't understand, you where in Seattle for three days, but you've only told me what happened in the first and last day, but what happened in between?"

If Amy had been able to see, she would have seen Ian looking like he'd just crapped himself. Or as much like that as a Kabra can look.


	30. Chapter 30

Ian, calm and collected Kabra that he was, quickly came up with a lie.

"We spent most of that time working on strategies to get you out. Love." He added the love part almost as an after note. If Amy noticed anything, she didn't say it.

"Listen, Ian, about what happened before I was kidnapped-" Amy was interrupted by Jonah barging in.

"They got Alistair back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Natalie helped Alistair onto the sofa while Dan called the others.

"What did they do to you, Uncle Alistair?" She asked, not so much in concern but in puzzlement. She recognized this type of torture and beating. It was the signature for…

"Isabelle." The word passed through her lips and she shuddered.

"DAN, COME HERE!" When Dan got there Natalie was shaking and staring at the letters IK that were burnt onto the back of Alistair's hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hamilton was pissed. He was also a little scared and freaked out, but mainly pissed. Sinead was trying to kill him for fucks sake! He had three options, tell everyone and have them not believe him, run away so she couldn't find him or… or he could take care of it himself.

_**Hamilton sings somebody that I use to know**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ian sat on the plane back to Attleboro and sighed. He was sitting next to Elizabeth because of the tickets and it was very hard for both of them. Jonah sat on the other side of Elizabeth and let out a loud snore about fifteen minutes into the flight.

So far for Ian and Elizabeth it consisted of staring at each other out of the corner of their eye. Amy was in the row next to them. They were all in first class, of course. Elizabeth fiddled with a lose thread on her shirt and Ian remember how close he had come to taking it off her.

Flashback

Ian woke up and walked into the kitchen of his suite to find Elizabeth sitting on the counter, reading a book, wearing batman pajama bottoms and a shirt with the symbol for pi on it. Tomorrow they would rescue Amy and Ian wasn't sure how they would.

Elizabeth gestured to the food on the table without looking up and Ian sniffed it warily.

"I didn't poison it." She said, her eyes never leaving the book.

"I can never be to careful. Especially around you." He added that last part under his breath.

She looked up from her book and Ian saw that it was called, _The History of Terrorism_.

"Some light reading?"

"More like family history."

"It's an organization, not a family."

"Vesper one has always been a direct descendent of the original." Elizabeth went back to reading and Ian took a bite of English muffin. He stepped over to the sink next to Elizabeth to wash his hands and her eyes followed his feet.

"So, that means that you're a 'true' Vesper?"

"In a way…" His hands now rested either side of her, and if he moved his face a couple inches they would be kissing. His breath smelled like jam, muffin, and cinnamon, and Elizabeth wondered if he tasted like it too. She mentally shook herself just as Ian was leaning in.

_**Elizabeth sings womanizer**_

End flashback

"Excuse me, sir?" Ian looked up at the flight attendant who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes?"

"We're taking drink orders now."

"I'll have coffee please," He glanced briefly at the now sleeping Elizabeth before adding, "and she'll have a ginger ale, please."

The attendant nodded and walked off to get the drinks and Ian's mind wandered off once again…


	31. Chapter 31

Next to Ian, Elizabeth was thinking of the same day…

Flash back

It was afternoon and Elizabeth finally came out of her room after hours of strategizing. Ian followed her out with a scowl on his face. They were pretending that morning hadn't happened.

Elizabeth felt horrible. While she couldn't honestly say it was the worst thing she'd ever done in her life, it was the first thing she ever felt guilty about. She'd almost cheated on Jonah and almost betrayed Amy. She needed to talk to Sinead…but she was busy.

Ian started the coffee maker and Elizabeth pulled a ginger ale out of the fridge. Ian eyed her from across the room and she pretended to not notice it. But it felt like his eyes were burning holes in her and she could tell whenever he looked at a different place.

The thing she felt the most bad about was the regret. She'd wanted to do it. Ever since she left the Vespers everyone been telling her she could be good, she could behave like something other than a ruthless Vesper. But Ian was ruthless like her… no. She loved Jonah. She was in love with Jonah. She kept that in her head, while Ian crept toward her.

'No.' was her only thought as she felt his lips press against hers

End Flashback

"We'll be landing in about half an hour, the weather in Attleboro is rainy and cold."

Elizabeth sighed slightly. She couldn't let it happen again.

_**Elizabeth sings seven devils by Florence and the machine**_


	32. Chapter 32

As soon as they reached the Cahill mansion Elizabeth ran out of the car and over to Sinead's guest house. Ian helped Amy out of the car and was comforted to feel the familiar spark when the touched. Maybe the thing with Elizabeth was a one time thing after all.

Elizabeth knocked on the door and Sinead's answered.

"You're back!" Sinead said, relieved. She really needed to talk to Elizabeth. Elizabeth stepped inside and Sinead immediately started talking as soon as she closed the door.

"They've asked me to kill Hamilton." Elizabeth's eyes widened and Sinead flinched.

"Are you going to?" Elizabeth asked cautiously. Sinead's met her eyes, a pleading look on her face.

"Sinead, you can't, we both agreed we wouldn't do what they want."

Sinead shook her head and walked to the table. She turned around, her hands gripping the edge.

"They have my brothers." Sinead was almost crying, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"And they killed mine." Elizabeth was near shouting. How could she not see? Elizabeth wondered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This story is now up for adoption. It's very well behaved, but I'm too lazy to keep taking care of it. Pm me if you want it!


	33. Chapter 33

Sinead sighed and Elizabeth knew the conversation was over. For now.

"So what happened in Seattle?" Sinead asked, and Elizabeth flinched at the question.

"Well we got back Amy but…" Elizabeth couldn't complete her sentence and sat down in the nearby armchair.

"But?" Sinead asked taking a place on the chair opposite Elizabeth's.

"Events… transpired… between me and Ian." Elizabeth felt sick as she said this and Sinead's face wasn't helping.

"What exactly happened?" Elizabeth couldn't look at Sinead as she replied.

"We kissed and almost did more." Sinead gasped and Elizabeth wanted to cry. She loved Jonah and she knew Ian loved Amy but…

"So, what are you going to do?" Sinead asked and Elizabeth finally met her eyes.

"I don't know."

_**Elizabeth sings What is Love by NeverShoutNever**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nellie?"

"Yeah, Phoenix?"

"Do you have another story?"

"I'm sorry little guy, but I've run out of stories."

"Can you sing for me then?"

"Are you sure? I sound like a dying bird."

"Please?"

"Alright, but don't judge my voice."

_**Nellie sings Little Black Submarines by The Black Keys**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hamilton didn't know what to do and if he did nothing Sinead would kill him. He heard a car pull into the driveway and saw Elizabeth go into Sinead's house, Ian help Amy into the house, and Jonah stand there looking at where Elizabeth went with a lost expression on his face.

Jonah was the only other person in the house who wasn't occupied with some Vesper-defeating task, so Hamilton sought him out for someone to talk to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the Vesper cell, while everyone was sleeping, a black clad figure opened the door and looked around. Finding what he was looking for, he covered the blind boys mouth and dragged him out.

No one woke up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**I'm a little bit rusty, but what'd you think?**


End file.
